


Crow On A Wire

by hipstasmatic



Series: Haikyuu + One Direction [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also theyre dumb and dont know theyre falling in love?, i hope you guys like one direction?, i really just want these two with this song because it mentions crows?, probably more kagehina if you squint because they both think its only one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've used one another since the start, but here we are still falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow On A Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_haine_pacifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_haine_pacifique/gifts).



> Inspiration: Fool's Gold by One Direction (Album: Four)

When Kageyama had first seen Hinata jump into the air, he had begun his fall. Into what he did not know, but he knew that he was falling into something for the jumping shrimp. He hadn't expected to see him again in high school until the tournaments started. He refused to admit the real reason he wouldn't pass to his new teammate was only because he hadn't picked himself back up from his fall and was still angry over it. But now that they were on the same side of the net he felt a calm settle over him whenever they were next to each other. He knew that Hinata couldn't be relied on to spike every time, but he really didn't care.

It was his determination that made Kageyama's descent speed up. He hadn't reached the destination yet for whatever he was feeling for him, but he saw the way everyone else reacted to him, how he grew on them and made them smile in return of the big distractingly bright smile he gave them. It was stupid of him, really, to get so caught up in the way Hinata acted around everyone. It was stupid of him to get so internally flustered when Hinata said ridiculous things to him about how together they'd be invincible or when the smile he gave included him. Hinata was a cog in the machine that was their team but Kageyama couldn't seem to care.

Hinata knew he was just a decoy, but he didn't care as long as Kageyama kept tossing to him when he called for it. He knew they were the only two who could pull off the odd combinations that his jump and Kageyama's tosses made and he was happy about that, being the only one who could help Kageyama make the odd spikes into a reality. Even if he didn't know why he felt like he soared every time he looked at Kageyama after each successful toss. They made a pair that couldn't be found anywhere else, they were something special together and unless something came between them Hinata didn't have a care in the world.

He knew Kageyama didn't feel the same way he did about their - could he call it friendship? - relationship, could see it in the way Kageyama looked at him every time Hinata spoke up. His eyes didn't shine the way Asahi's did when he looked at Noya or the way Daichi's did when he talked about Suga when he's not close enough to hear. When Kageyama was silent it was distracting, when he was thoughtful it was distracting and it just made Hinata want to soar higher each time he jumped to spike. He didn't know what the reason was for wanting to see Kageyama look at him with more than budding friendship in his eyes, but for now he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> They're probably all going to be short as hell but I hope people find them cute?


End file.
